


I'm not scared you're here-Tyrus

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Cyrus loves Tj, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, Halloween, I miss Tyrus, M/M, October, Post-Episode: s03e20 We Were Here, Pumpkins, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Month (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2019 (Andi Mack), Wonah, end of disscusion, they love halloween, tj loves cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: It's Halloween and that's a Tyrus holiday bitches





	I'm not scared you're here-Tyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Sum Tyrus because I love them yeet

**Cyrus's POV**

"Muffin wait up!"

it was the end of a school day and we finally get a week off for Halloween. I actually love the holiday me Buffy and Andi always go all out and we recently included Jonah in all our traditions. But this year I plan to spend it with my boyfriend who is also quite the enthusiast when it comes to this holiday. He ran up to me and kissed my forehead putting an arm around me. 

"So October 31st you and me spend the day together at my house Amber's going over to Andi's to do Halloween with Buffy, Marty and Jonah and I convinced my parents to get out the house so it should be just the two of us"

"I'd love that I was hoping we could spend it alone" he took his arm down and held my hand I looked down blushing. I really did get lucky with him. 

**October 31st**

I woke up to a phone call from Tj I could tell he was extremely excited about today.

**[Incoming call from theo-Jag🏳🌈💕]**

** _Good morning sun-Cy _ **

_ **Right now I love and hate you at the same time** _

_ **Well I love you full stop and I can' t wait for you to get here ** _

_ **Well you're family doesn't leave until sundown so we just have for wait for a little** _

_ **Alright see you soon ** _ ** _cutie_ **

_ **Bye** _

I jumped in the shower and I put on an outfit. I ate and decided to video chat my friends knowing they would probably be preparing for tonight. Andi immediately clicked accept and I saw her playing around with some balloons. 

"Hey Cy what's up?" 

"Nothing much just wanted to see how you we're getting on with..." I trailed off seeing someone standing next to Jonah setting out some snacks

"I-is that Walker?"

"Um yeah Jonah invited him apparently there friends" I saw Walker playfully touch Jonah every now and then I smirked to myself 

"Yeah alright then"

"Can I ask you something?" Andi said she looked a little nervous 

"Sure"

"If I wanted ask someone out that was the same gender as me would that be so wrong?"

"Of course not come on and are you trying to tell me you're-"

"No well yes I'm pansexual and I do like a- someone"

"Pfft okay but just do it Andi what ever happens I'm here for you"

"Thanks that helps

"Cy-Guy happy Halloween" Jonah said noticing me

"Happy Halloween Jonah. Having fun?" I said noticing his broad smile and red cheeks

"Yep" I heard Walker call out to Jonah

"COMING later Cy" He walked off

"Well Andi I'm gonna get some stuff done see ya tomorrow"

"Have fun with Tj" She winked at me I rolled my eyes and closed the laptop 

**A few hours later**

I headed over to Tj's house feeling a little jittery either I was nervous or just excited since this is our favourite time of the year. I knocked on the door and Amber answered. she wore a black skirt a dark red top and was putting on a leather jacket and some boots she also wore her hair down with some hooped earrings she looked cute.

"Hey Cy I was just heading out my parents are already gone so you'll be alone"

"Thanks you look really nice"

"Thank you just the finishing touch" She pulled out a pin putting it on her jacket it was the lesbian flag she put it on her jacket

"Nice"

"Yeah well I'll see you later" 

She walked out and closed the door behind her Tj came down stairs dressed in orange and black is hair didn't have any gel in it it looked soft he was so cute.

"Hey you" He hugged me and kissed me lovingly 

"Hello helloo what are we doing first?"

"Well the suns going down we have a fire pit in my garden we could sit out there for a while"

"Aww that sounds great"

we went into the kitchen and I saw two bowls which sat on the counter they we're full of candy 

"Do you really think tonight we'll give away all of that?"

"No one's for the kids ones for you and me"

"Nothing says romance like cavities I guess" We laughed he went to the fridge and pulled out two drinks

"You're favourite pumpkin spiced iced latte"

"Basic you know me so well"

We went out to the garden with a ready lit fire Tj passed me my drink and we sat in two deck chairs linking our fingers in a comfortable silence I noticed some pumpkins where lit around us it was so cute it felt peaceful scenic. I looked over at him the orange and red light flickered in his eyes he looked so soft and cute I couldn't get over how I got to this point. He turned and we made eye contact.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in a hushed voice

"Just how lucky I am to have you" he scoffed and brought my hand to his lips kissing the back of my hand to my finger tips 

"I'm the lucky one I'm sorry it took me forever to realise it I love you"

"I love you too" I said tearing up a little.

It got darker and we decided to head inside as more trick or treaters started to come knocking. Tj pulled out a couple masks

"What are those for?"

"Scaring people you put this on and open the door and then I'll put this on go round the back and when they turn around I'll hope out to scare them as well"

"Tj we're not scaring little kids and their parents" he gave me a pout making his eyes big

"besides I wanna cuddle with you lets watch a scary movie"

"You had me at cuddle" He smirked we put the candy by the door and took the other bowl or candy and started eating some of it when my phone rang Amber was requesting to video chat I accepted

"Hey Amber everything okay?"

"yup I have news... me and Andi are a thing now" I squealed they are gonna be so cute

"Finally" Tj said throwing his arms in the air "She doesn't stop rambling about her so It's about time"

"Don't make me call you by your full name"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me I'll-" Amber was cut off 

"Is that Cyrus? I need to talk to him." Jonah looking frazzled took Amber's phone and locked himself in the bathroom

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt I just need advice I think I like someone"

"It's Walker right?"

"How did you... Never mind what do I do?" his breathing became erratic

"First breathe and second be honest who knows you could be worrying about nothing"

"I guess so thanks... I should probably give Amber her phone back see ya have fun"

"Bye" I looked at Tj and we burst out laughing

"Our friends are low key falling a part without us"

"Yeah I mean your the therapist and well me Jonah and Marty all share our brain cells I'll be surprised if they make it to 10 o'clock." We both laughed 

Tj had picked a movie it was the babadook I'd seen the trailer and that freaked me out alone he pressed play and I nuzzled into him he pulled me closer kissing my forehead. We got half way through the movie and I had hidden my face at least 10 times the movie was worse than the trailer I was never gonna get that voice out my head 

"Are you scared? we can turn it off"

"No you're here with me I'm fine" He smiled softly

"But to be safe let's watch a cartoon after" He chuckled.

somewhere towards the end he fell asleep it had been the perfect Halloween I turned off the TV and allowed myself to close my eyes and sleep resting my head on his warm chest listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall   


**Author's Note:**

> THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I SAID CUTE IS UN NATURAL Muffy Ambi content coming you're way next


End file.
